


Mommy's Little Game

by themonstersinsidemyhead



Category: Orginal
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonstersinsidemyhead/pseuds/themonstersinsidemyhead
Summary: A mother named Diane, turns to alcohol after her husband leaves her and there son named Larry. Diane soon let's the poison take over and begins to torment and abuse Larry in the worst possible ways. Larry's main focus is to not end up down in the basement again but when his mom's friends come over and they begin the game, the basement doesn't seem so bad anymore.





	Mommy's Little Game

"Larry, GET YOU ASS IN HERE!" I wake startled by my mother's sudden scream. I rush and get dressed knowing that if I'm even a second late the consequences will be dangerous. I fling myself out of the room and down the hall practically running. 

"Yes Mother, I'm here." I scramble, to catch my breath.

"I told you last night everything had to be perfect for my friends to come over today." She slurred the stench of alcohol rolling out of her mouth and right into my nose. She grabs my hair and slams my head on the counter. 

"What the fuck is this!" She growls under her breath pointing to a cup that was not there last night. I recognized the dark amber liquid at the bottom of the cup. Whiskey. I hadn't forgotten it, she had it was hers most likely from this morning. Knowing if I say anything about it not being my fault I would be locked down in the basement again so I try the only thing that ever works, apologizing.

"Mommy, Mommy please you're hurting me, please I tried my best." She lets go of my hair a little bit and pulls my face off the counter.

"Awe, I'm hurting you!" she says with fake concern just to smash my face down again, all I felt was pain and then nothing. 

My head throbs as I open my eyes to see complete darkness. The basement!I can hear laughter coming from above me, my mom's friends must have made it. Confusion still eats at my brain I did everything right how did I end up here. I fell liquid trickling down my forehead I reached up to wipe it away but realized my hands were chained down to something. What the! I've been down here before, sometimes days at a time but I've never been chained up like an animal. 

"MOMMY!" I scream with everything in me but as I hear the laughter stop immediately I realize it was a mistake. My heart began to flutter as I hear angry footsteps getting closer than they suddenly stop. I can hear the creak of a door and then blinding lights beat down on me. 

"See I told you he'd be crying, like a baby!" Mommy says to her friend's their drunken laughter filling the quietness in the room. I try to reach my eyes to wipe the tears away but again the restraints hold my arms perfectly in place. They all stumble down the stairs making their way to me I take this time to look around. 

There's a metal table in the corner of the room next to a smaller table with what looks like the knives from the kitchen along with the scissors, a stapler and from here what looks like duct tape. My mind racing tears start pouring faster. They finally all got to me my mother front and center looking down at me.

"How old is he?" asks a man with a wicked smile spread across his face. My mind yells at my mother yeah mom how old am I? 

"I don't know 15, 16?" she says slurring her words.

"I'm only 11!" I say with desperation in my voice begging each and every one of them for sympathy. I stare into their eyes I know it's no use their eyes are all glazed thick with alcohol. 

"Don't speak!" my mother yells striking down and connecting with my cheek a yelp escapes my lips. The drunken adults all burst with laughter one of the woman closest to the smaller table grabs a knife.

"Here, Diane use this!" the woman says handing the knife to mom. My mom's eyes widen and for the first time, a flash of my old loving mother peeks through. When everything was good whenever everything was simple. When daddy was still here but, since he left, it's never been the same. She says all I do is remind her of him. As quickly as the old her came it was gone just as fast. She grabbed the knife and without hesitation, she penetrated my skin crimson liquid came pouring out. 

"Ahh, No, please no, please."I try backing up my eyes burning as tears spill faster making my vision blur. I see two blurry men walking toward me they pick me up and what I think is my mother undoes my handcuffs. I struggled to try to get free but it's no use. I cry my mouth forms words I didn't even know were being spoken. 

"Please don't do this don't, please." pleadingly I beg as they slam my body on the cold metal table my brain rattles as my head smashes down. I hear them pulling the tape and feel it as they tape my hands and ankles down to the table. 

My vision still blurry as I try to make out what they are doing I look around at them they're blurry smiles and loud laughter makes me sick how could they get joy out of this. I want to scream and run and hide but I can't. I want to cower and cry but there's no point they're going to kill me. So I close my eyes and lay there waiting for death to take me. I give up what else is there to do. 

"Are you fucking sleeping? What is this boring you?" My mother screams down at me my eyes instantly popping open.

"No, no mommy." she looks over at the stapler and reaches over and grabs it.

"I'll teach you to fall asleep while mommy's playing with you," she says with an evil look in her eyes. I know that nothing I say or do will change what she's about to do to me so instead I close my eyes and send a silent prayer to whatever God may be listening.

Please just don't let me die, please. As I finish praying a terrible pain rips through my cheeks. What is happening? My eyes pop open to see one of the men that looked familiar maybe one of our fellow churchgoers slicing through my cheek. The sharp knife inch by inch cutting through layer upon layer of my skin slowly. Blood begins filling my mouth the taste of rusty pennies devours my taste buds. I swallow not knowing what else to do the warm liquid filling my empty stomach. I move my head to the side to move away from the man I feel my skin flop splashing blood into my eye. I gag my blood choking me tears flowing faster as the pain continues to spread. I try speaking but the man moves on to my next cheek then slowly starts cutting through it, I make the terrible mistake of touching my tongue to the new wounds the pain is unbearable. He finally finishes seemingly pleased with his handy work as if I was nothing but a piece of art. The woman who originally gave the knife to my mom brought a mirror so I could also admire the man's handy work. A smile was cut into my face he made me look like the Joker from Batman and then that's when my memory recognized him he was the preacher he always told me I should smile more that my life could be worse. 

"There see now you will always be smiling." The preacher said the stench of alcohol radiating into my nose. Why, why me? I asked God but why do I ask him. Look at my face! Is there a God? Tiredness takes over my body from the lack of blood but the pain keeps me wide awake. 

"What getting tired know?" says mom her voice sounds fading away. Is this what it feels like to die? It's not too bad maybe death would be better than living in this torturous hell. I let my eyes close but seconds later I felt them being pried open. Two new men stand over my head holding my eyes open. My mother looks down at me and smiles like a real mother would if their child made them proud or happy.

"This will keep your eyes open honey." she's in the sweetest fake tone she could muster. I scream as she uses the stapler to staple my eyelids to my eyebrows I feel as the cold metal pierced my skin, She then does the same to my bottom eyelids to the top of my cheek.

"Why, why me?" I scream my voice sounding odd as my cheeks flap around. My vision disorientated because of the thick red liquid making it impossible to see. I scream, my mother's hand flies down to muffle it but as her dirty hands make contact with my fresh wounds it makes me scream louder. The pain indescribable my eyes fill quickly with water because they want to close but can't. The sound of duct tape ripping draws my attention I look over at a woman with worry in her eyes.

"He's screaming too loud, he's going to attract unwanted attention!" she said as she began covering my Joker mouth with layers of tape. I continued screaming not knowing how big of a mistake it would be as the same woman began ripping the tape off. Blood and tears became one after about the third layer of tape I could hardly keep from fainting as my floppy skin began being pulled apart along with the tape. The tape causing my skin to tear more apart and then blackness.

"Whats... whats..goin'...on?" My voice weak my eyes stinging with pain.

"Mommy and her friends are playing with you." mommy says as I try blinking but soon give up as my memories come flooding back to me. My mother standing above me smiling down. For 2 blissful seconds, I thought life was normal or at least as normal as it was before but as all the pain came bubbling up to the surface. 

"Mommy, please stop. I'm sorry, I love you." the words leave my flappy mouth but as the anger, in her rises in her eyes I register it wasn't the smartest words to say. She grabs one of the sharpest kitchen knives we own and looks down at me with an evil look in her eyes.

"Stop speaking, shut up, SHUT UP!" She yells at me the smell of alcohol fading away. I looked around to the other people I could see them slowly beginning to sober. There was actually a few of them asleep on the floor. I looked back to my mom she was hovering over my stomach with a weird concentrated look in her eyes. She twirled the knife in the air as if she was trying to figure out how to spell words. My face numb with pain and my eyes burning wanting desperately to close. I try with all the strength left in my body to close them but all I was doing was ripping my skin open where the staples were. I give up and just focused my eyes on the ceiling. 

Tears streamed out of my open eyes and slide down to my cut up cheek stinging the fresh wounds. I just wanna die, I thought I wanted to live but how could anybody live like this. Just as I feel the same blissful fading away as earlier my mother slicing through the skin on my chest bringing me right back to reality. I yell the pain intensifying as she cuts deeper into my skin twisting and turning making ragged angels with the knife. 

"What.. are you doing?" I yell heavily breathing through the pain my flabby skin flopping all over the place as I speak. I scream louder as she saws through my lower abdomen it feels tight as the blade slices through my skin. The woman from earlier that was complaining about me screaming stuck her face right in front of my face.

"Shut the fuck up little brat! You're killing my head!"She says as she uses her hand to rub at her temples. 

"Sorry for inconveniencing you!" I say with sarcasm thick in my voice after the words come out of my mouth I let out a high pitched scream because at that moment mother decided to stab the knife right through my leg. I felt as the cold metal blade connected with my bone sending a shooting pain through my whole body. Anger takes over the woman's expression as she reaches over and grabs the stapler. She moves the stapler up to my face with a wicked smile. 

"You're going to wish that you just shut the fuck up!" She says as she grabs ahold of both sides of my cut up cheeks bringing the stapler closer and closer until she has it pressed down against my cheek. She then proceeds to push the stapler down. I feel as the little metal staples pierces and wraps themselves around my skin. 

"Please, stop I won't scream anymore! Please?" I beg but I see it's no use as she moves on to the next little bit of my cheeks, pinching my skin together sending another rippling pain through my cheek. As the cold metal pierced through another section. I cry tears flowing down right into my open joker mouth. I feel blood trickling down my sides from the cravings made on my chest. I pick my head up and try looking down at my stomach but I can't make out any distinctive wording or picture. I could tell the markings were not random it looked like it had some sort of pattern. I tried lifting my head higher to get a better glance but the woman with the stapler slammed my head down on the table. I felt my brain rattle as I cried out from the pain. 

"What did I fucking tell you about keeping that fucking mouth shut!" she says angrily looking tired and aggravated. I try to stop crying but the pain and fear kept tears flowing. She then begins pinching and stapling faster. I fell the staples with my tongue. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six Staples! I feel little drops of blood hit the back my throat creating a puddle of blood in my mouth. I try calming myself down by breathing through my nose just as she staples another pinch of my cheeks together. 

"There little brat now try opening that fucking mouth!" She says with a sigh obviously relieved that I couldn't scream anymore. Tears fall freely out of my open eyes, my body shaking I hadn't noticed how cold I was until right now probably from the lack of blood coursing through my body. The woman walked towards the group of others that have gathered by the stairway ,I could tell the alcohol had began to leave most of their systems because their eyes were wide and they look as if they're going to be sick when they glanced towards my disgruntled body. My eyes flash back to the ceiling I could feel my blood pooling underneath me, my tears mixing in. I could hear soft footsteps walking up to me.

"Larry......" I looked into her eyes, the eyes of the monster that did this to me. She was staring down at her hands they were covered in my blood. "What have I done?" She whispered single tear falling from her eye. She looked in my eyes tears fell from them consistently. She looked down toward my legs reached over ripping the knife from my bleeding leg. I felt as the blood began to pour out faster and faster. I let out a muffled scream and shifted an inch making my body jolt upwards causing all my wounds to come alive. It felt as if fire spread through my body my mother's hand rested upon my head. She began gently stroking my hair she smiled down at me with pity coating her eyes. 

"Don't worry, Larry your pain will end soon." Her eyes turned from sweet and gentle to the crazed monster she was before. My eyes widen I begin shaking my head violently as she brings the knife above my chest. I beg with my eyes for her to not stab me but, there was no point the knife was already breaking into my skin. I felt as the cold metal knife penetrated my chest. My breath became ragged and short. I could hear my heart pounding faster and faster fighting hard to survive but as it began to slow I realized this is how i'm gonna die. So I lie there with my eyes to the ceiling and waited until the last tear streamed down my face and all that was left was a blissful emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This an original piece I would love if you would leave a comment telling me how I could improve the story. Thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
